


No Memory of Regrets, -

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: After a big case, the ZPD decide to celebrate. The next morning Judy wakes up to find a fox in her bed who like her has no memory of how he got there.What do you do after you sleep with your best friend?





	No Memory of Regrets, -

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot. Kinda fluffy, kinda stupid. Hope you enjoy.

Judy couldn’t remember a time she had been in more pain. Of course, that is what getting shot will do to you. Wait, need to rephrase that. Getting shots, tequila to be more specific, will do to you. She was unsure how many he had but however many it was, it was probably at least two or three too many. 

How she got talked into drinking that much when she had to go to work the next day she will Never know. Sitting up in bed she pushed her body pillow to the side and reached for the glass of water on her nightstand. 

She took a sip of the blessed liquid as she realized, she didn’t own a body pillow. Looking back next to her she saw fluffy reddish orange pillow, wait it wasn’t a pillow. It was a fox’s tail.  
Judy sprang from her bed shocked. There in her bed was wasn’t just a fox tail but an entire fox her partner Nick Wilde. 

Judy’s eyes went wide as she tried to remember anything about how she might have ended up in bed next to her partner. This was also when she looked down only to realize she was standing there as naked as the day she was born. 

Panicking she grabbed the closest thing, the blanket on the bed. She quickly covered herself before looking back to the bed and seeing her now uncovered partner was laying on his back and even though he was still asleep he was quite happy to be there. 

Judy’s eyes got big as she looked at Nick her eyes driving down until they focused on… “Judy stop that she thought to her self how him a little bit of respect.” Throwing the blanket back onto Nick she ran to the bathroom slamming the door. 

Judy turned on the water of the shower and hurriedly stepped in. “Stupid stupid bunny,” She thought to her self. Judy has had feelings for Nick. They were partners and friends but she wanted something more. She was in love with him and wanted something real, not some one night stand. 

“He’s probably going to think you’re some pred chasing slut,” Judy said scolding her self. “Congratulations on messing this relationship up before it even started. That has to be a record even for her.”

Back in the bed, Nick stirred at the sound of the door. Like Judy, he had woken up in better shape than he was in this morning. It took Nick a minute to realize he wasn’t in his bed. He remembered going to the bar last night, did he go home with some vixen? Why couldn’t he remember? Looking under the sheets he confirmed he was naked.

Listening he heard the shower running so he figured he would find out in a second. He wondered what the vixen looked like? Should he join her in the shower or just wait? Looking around the apartment he noticed a few things. Things like the small carrots on the blanket he had wrapped around himself. 

On the wall, there was a picture of hundreds of bunnies. By the trash a box from a microwave carrot dinner. This has to be one weird vixen Nick thought for a second before the truth flashed through his mind. This was Judy’s apartment. 

As if on cue Judy exited the bathroom to find Nick awake and sitting on her bed. “Oh fuck me,” He said in disbelief.

“I think I may have already done that” Judy replied sheepishly. “I actually don’t remember much from last night other thank drinking and then waking up next to you, um nak…. Not wearing my uniform.”

“Um, yeah….. Do you mind if I go take a shower? Can’t go to work smelling like a bunny” Gathering the blanket, and doing the best to hide his morning wood, Nick slipped past Judy and into the bathroom. 

“He’s ashamed,” Judy said to herself. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. But somehow this still hurt. Gathering her things she quickly got dressed. Then leaving Nick a note she left for work. She couldn’t face him right now. She didn’t want to see that disappointed look in his eye again as he looked at her with regret. 

In the bathroom, Nick turned the water on to cover the sound of him hitting his head against the wall. “Way to go Nick. You meet the perfect girl, fall in love with her and then ruin it because you can’t keep it in your pants when you’re drunk. She probably thinks I just some prey chasing player looking for another notch on my belt.”

It wasn’t true, Nick was in love with Judy and had been for a while. Stepping out of the shower Nick looked at himself in the mirror. “Nick Wilde,” he said to his reflection. “You are one colossal Fuck up”

Exiting the bathroom he saw Judy was gone. Picking up the note she left him he read it.

 

Heading to work, Maybe I will see you there - Judy

 

“Great she doesn’t even want to talk to me. She probably just wants to forget last night ever happened.” Nick got dressed and left her apartment pulling the door closed behind him. As he walked down the street to the subway station he looked down. Sad that one night of drinking may have ruined the one truly good thing in his life. 

At Precinct One they managed to avoid each other until roll call. Judy sat in their normal seat up front while Nick decided to change things up and sat in the back of the room in a seat that no one ever seemed to use. After a couple of minutes, it was clear why when Francine the elephant sat in front of him. 

Bogo entered the room and started handing out assignments when he reached Nick and Judy’s he stopped, “Hopps? Where is your partner?” 

Not waiting for Judy to answer Nick yelled out “Back here!” Only his waving hand was visible behind the pachyderm. 

“Wilde” Bogo bellowed “Get up here in your regular seat.”

“Yes sir,” Nick said reluctantly. As he reached the chair he greeted Judy formally. “Officer Hopps” missing from Nick’s voice was the humor that always carried his words. 

“Officer Wilde” Judy answered back equally as professional and equally as uncomfortable. 

Bogo looked at them for a second be for moving on, assigning the rest of the precincts and dismissing the officers.   
Nick and Judy were assigned to patrol in the scorching heat of Sahara Square. The first half of their shift was spent in almost silence. Neither really wanted to bring up the topic they needed to talk about. Finally, Judy couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Um,” Judy started “About Last night”

“Don’t worry about it Carrots” Nick interrupted. “It was a mistake, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah, a mistake…..” She said a hint of disappointment in her voice that didn’t go unnoticed by Nick. 

“Even thinking of being with me depresses her. Stupid fox. How could you ever think you had a chance with a woman like her.”

Nick was looking out the window Judy was driving when her nose started to twitch. Nick’s scent was getting stronger in the heat. She couldn’t remember much about the night before but she could remember that scent and it excited her slightly to her extreme embarrassment. 

She prayed Nick didn’t pick up the scent of her arousal. She decided to roll down the window and get some air. Hopefully, it would hide her scent a bit. He followed suit and soon his scent and her’s were overwhelmed with the smell of exhaust from the cars around them. 

Once work ended they both were in a hurry to return to their apartments. Crowding onto the train Judy Turned her back to Nick not wanting to see the digest she was sure feeling at having slept with her. Nick, on the other hand, was also avoiding Judy’s eyes not wanting to see the embarrassment that he was sure she was feeling at having lowered her self to sleep with a fox.

For the first couple of stops, Their plan worked. But as more and more mammals left work and climbed aboard the train soon Judy was pressed up against Nick. With each bump of the train, he felt her brush against him. She would always apologize but another bump and once again there she was unintentionally grinding into his crotch. 

Inhaling to try and get her off his mind he failed as all he got was a deep breath of her scent. Coupled with the constant, if unintentional friction, Nick was having trouble staying calm. 

At the next stop with Nick already at half mast, a mammal behind him stood up and left the train. Moving at lightning speed Nick sat down separating himself from Judy and helping him hide his “condition”.

A minute later the train reached Nick and Judy’s stop. “You ready to go slick?” Judy asked extending a hand to help him up. 

“No I, uh, I have to run some errands,” Nick said unable to stand without calling obvious attention the erection he was desperate to not have Judy see.

“But isn’t most of the places you like to shop at this stop anyway? Judy asked a bit confused. 

“Nope, no have to go someplace special,” Nick said praying she would drop it. 

“Want some company?” Judy offered still hoping to spend some time with her.

“I’m good,” Nick said as Judy stepped back off the train before the doors closed.

As the train left Judy hung her head. “He really is ashamed of me.” She thought as she felt herself starting to cry. She walked home quickly not wanting other mammals to see her cry. “If only you could have controlled yourself you dumb bunny. Instead, you drove him away.”

It took two more stops before Nick had settled down enough to stand and get off the train. Looking around he realized he now had either a 30 minute wait for the next train or take a 20-minute walk. After walking about half the way Nick was starving. Seeing a noodle restaurant Nick stopped in and had a quiet dinner alone wishing the entire time Judy was there with him.

Back at her apartment, Judy couldn’t relax. Things were so awkward with Nick. Maybe if she apologized he would at least take her back as a friend. Grabbing her keys and her phone she took off for his place. He might not be home yet but she would wait. She needed to solve this. 

After Nick’s dinner, he continued towards his apartment. As he got close he looked and saw a small mammal asleep on the steps to his building. As he got closer he realized it was Judy.

“Judy?!” Nick said scared she was hurt or needed help. “Judy are you ok?”

Rubbing her eyes she sat up to see Nick’s worried look. “Maybe he does care,” She thought to herself. “Sorry I must have fallen asleep waiting for you,” she said 

“You could have frozen to death out here or something could have happened to you.” Nick was still worried.

Looking up at his face before looking away she said: “Nick, need to talk, like really talk about last night.”

You could visibly see Nick tense up at Judy’s words. “I know,” he said looking down in defeat. “Let’s go up to my place and get out of the cold.”

Up in Nick’s apartment, both Nick and Judy sat silently on each edge of the couch. Nick finally worked up the courage to say something. “Fluff, Judy. It’s ok. I won’t tell anyone. I’m not going to ruin your reputation or anything. You made a mistake and you regret it.” 

Judy looked up “I regret it?”

Not catching the inflection in Judy’s voice Nick continued. “I know you regret it. I know you’re embarrassed. It’s ok I understand.”Judy spoke up “You think I am embarrassed?”

“Well, Yeah aren’t you?” That look of panic as you came out of the bathroom? How you left without me this morning? How uncomfortable you were around me all day?”

Judy started to smile. “I thought you were embarrassed. When you ran into the bathroom. Or when you said it was a mistake in the car. Then you wouldn’t walk with me from the train. I know you think you are a good liar but it was clear as day you were hiding something. 

Fluff I was embarrassed, but not because we were together” Nick swallowed getting ready for his confession. “I was embarrassed on the train because between your scent and all of the rubbing against me you were doing because of the motion of the train, I was…. getting excited.

Judy blushed. “You mean… On the train…. Because of me?”

“Yes.” Nick blushed as he admitted it. 

Judy smiled “Nick you weren’t ashamed to have slept with me?”

Nick was going to say no. To give her a half answer and not reveal the whole truth. But for some reason he just said it. “Judy I love you. I have for a long time. My only regret was. I thought you were ashamed.”

“Oh, you dumb fox I wasn’t ashamed. I was scared you regretted it. Nick, I love you too.”

With her admission, Judy lept across the couch and into Nick’s arms giving him a deep kiss. The first one they both remembered.   
As they broke the kiss Judy looked at Nick with a mischievous look. Hopping out of his arms and off the couch. She walked towards his bedroom dropping clothing as she went. “Come on since we can’t remember last night tonight you need to give me a night I will never forget.”

Nick smiled as he followed the trail of clothes on his floor into his bedroom where he found his bunny waiting for him.

Looking her up and down Nick smiled. “You know I love that outfit,” he said before he kissed her as she giggled underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Just wrote a pretty heavy chapter in my main fiction and I needed something lightweight to clear my mind.


End file.
